


100 words (or so)

by Chrysomie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, drabble dump pit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysomie/pseuds/Chrysomie
Summary: Kingsman drabbles written to warm-up before I sit down and actually write something longer, but also I like drabbles ? idk





	1. #1 - What Dean Deserves

« Hullo, Dean. »

« Muggsy ! » Dean looks surprised. He gives Eggsy a once over, taking in the bespoke suit, the glasses, the polished shoes, the combed back hair. The new confidence. He grins, and Eggsy maintains his smooth facade, a perfect gentleman.

« Thought I’d seen the last of you after – » He stops talking. Eggsy’s hand is resting on his shoulder, a barely there light pressure, amicable if not for the look on Eggsy’s face.

« I owe you an apology, Dean. I spent years not giving you what you deserve. Allow me to fix that. »

He hits the face first. It feels good. 


	2. #2 - words of kindness

"You’re a wonder," says Harry.

"Please stop." Eggsy’s voice comes out muffled by the pillow he’s currently breathing in.

"How strong you are," Harry continues, unperturbed. "In all my years as a knight, I’ve never seen such wondrous thighs."

He places a kiss between Eggsy’s shoulder blades, his right hand softly palming the thighs in question.

"Shut up. "

"Never seen such fierce loyalty and profound heart, either."

A kiss for loyalty, another for the heart. 

"You’re truly marvelous, my love."

Eggsy groans under his pillow.

"I’m sorry I’ve never praised you much before. You deserve every kindness, my dear boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out the AO3 word count and the one on my word document don't match up, so it's going to be ~more or less 100 words from now on :)  
> also kudos if you know the song that inspired this one !


	3. #3 - deleted scene : Harry's proposal (not that kind)

« As I understand it, and please correct me if I’m wrong, the primary goal is to get your step-father out of your life. Secondary goal is making sure your mother and sister will be alright. »

« So far, so good. »

« Do you want Dean dead or in prison ? »

Holy shit, how can someone look so dead-serious and so matter-of-fact about ending someone’s life at once ? 

« I… don’t know ? I mean, when things went bad before I had dreams of killing him, but I don’t think I’ll be able to look a Daisy knowing I killed her dad. I know what it’s like to grow up without one. »

« Prison it is, then. But if you ever change your mind, when Daisy’s older, let me know. »

And holy fuck again, who does that ? Who just straight up proposes to kill someone for you, just like that ? Unreal. Eggsy just gapes, and nods slowly. 

Harry’s eyes never leave his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually part of my first draft for the bigger fic i'm writing, only it's now irrelevant because i changed a bit of the plot, but i liked this conversation so here it is :)


End file.
